Little Condo on the Prairie
by khammel
Summary: A scenario which MIGHT play out after Susan Doenime's "Poison". After 10 years Akane decides to reach out to her sister Nabiki, who is trapped in a worthless relationship. Of course, Akane might have to deal with Ranma... But Nabiki will certainly need Akane's comfort and support.


Little Condo on the Prairie

v5.1

A scenario which MIGHT play out a decade after Susan Doenime's "Poison"

By Kevin D. Hammel

Ranma 1/2 is property of Rumiko Takahashi. Publishing rights are held by Viz in The US and Shogakukan in Japan. My purpose is to honor the creator and her works. No infringement intended.

(((())))

Akane looked at the photograph again. It showed her sister and her sister's two children... at least they had to good sense not to show... him. Though Kasumi had told her not to do it, Akane had decided to fly to this foreign land to see her sister, niece, and nephew. Meeting... him was inevitable. She wondered what sort of life they must lead. They fled to a place where his past might not matter, where he might be able to... try to get an education, to... try to hold a job, but he could not escape what he **was**. She hoped she could comfort her sister in her sorrow.

2319 Rosebud Lane was the address. Akane had thought she spoke English, she had taken it all through college, after all, but she was mistaken. The search for the address became a series of stops at service stations, matching her language skills against people who didn't speak Japanese. She finally found the complex where the condo was located. Driving in, Akane had to admit the complex was quite nice. She knew the one he lived in might look nice on the outside, but... would the interior even be tolerable?

Akane rang the doorbell. Two little children, her niece and nephew, poked their heads from behind the curtain. They looked at her, smiled and ran off. She heard they were yelling "Auntie Akane!" She wondered how they knew who she was. Nabiki hadn't taken any photos with her, after all... Just her records and what she could stuff into 1 suitcase.

A familiar face, framed by red hair in a braided ponytail, interrupted Akane's thoughts. Ranma-chan lifted the curtain for a moment, saw Akane, then dropped it. Akane felt smug for a second then was filled with sorrow for her sister's lot. All her husband was good for was a servile role, no better than a maid. It was surprising, better than she had expected, but Ranma was better than... her... father, Genma left a note saying he was off to train and hadn't been seen since.

It seemed Ranma didn't want to let her in. Minutes ticked by, each second an eternity of waiting. Finally, Akane realized that Kasumi was right, that she should not have come here. She was sorry about what had happened to her sister, but the jerk deserved it. What had Nabiki **ever** done for her, anyway? She turned to leave, and nearly ran into her older sister. Nabiki was extremely well dressed, wearing a black business suit.

Nabiki had not seen her sister in ten years, but seeing her told Nabiki why Ranma had acted the way she did on the phone. "What brings you here Akane?" She asked in Japanese.

Akane tried to comfort her sister. "I'm so sorry for you! Is that all Ranma is, a housewife? It is better than I had thought one of... them might turn out, however." She reached out to offer her sibling a comforting embrace. Maybe it was worth visiting, after all.

Nabiki was enraged. "How dare you!" She pulled back her hand to strike her sister, then remembered her self-control and lowered her hand, pushing off Akane's attempt at physical contact. "Please judge us after you have visited with us, Miss Tendou. I assume that's still your name..." Nabiki got out a key and opened the door. "After you..." She said, surprisingly gracious despite the situation.

Akane took a deep breath, and then entered the house.

The living room was decorated with portraits of people Akane knew well, and some she had never seen. There was a portrait of the Tendou family. Akane and Soun were dressed in their gis, Kasumi was wearing an apron over a blouse and skirt, and Nabiki was wearing her usual blouse and shorts with a camera dangling from her neck. Akane realized how the children recognized her. Looking at the painted image of herself, she could see both fire in her eyes and warmth in her smile. Nabiki was a great artist; maybe she **had** learned something from all those photos she had taken. Akane was proud of what her sister had done.

Another portrait showed the Saotome family. Genma had the smile Akane remembered when he was talking with Soun about past exploits. Nodoka was dressed in a beautiful kimono, frozen in the middle of a kata with her katana. Ranma and Ranma-chan were back to back, with Ranma dressed in a gi, and Ranma-chan dressed in a smock and holding a paintbrush, putting the finishing touches on...a panda sitting to her side, holding a sign saying "The Saotome Family" in English.

Yet again Ranma had surprised Akane, clearly she was much more than a housewife. The third portrait was of the family whose members she had met. Ranma had obviously let the children "help" by finger-painting a background in front of which he painted himself, herself, Nabiki, the two children, and their grandmother.

Then, a fourth painting. Another family portrait, completely different in subject, style, and execution. The father resembled Nodoka, especially his unique hair color. The mother was... a gaijin. light blonde hair, light blue eyes. Tanned and athletic, she was taller than the father. They had two striking daughters. The first was almost a taller, thinner version of Ranma's cursed form, with strawberry blonde hair in a familiar braided ponytail tied off with a cobalt bow matching her eyes. The second girl looked a lot like a taller version of her mother with some Japanese facial features. Her hair was cut in a pageboy, like the one Nabiki still wore. It was titled "The Kristiansen-Matsumoto Family" and signed Sara Kristiansen-Matsumoto.

Nabiki looked at her sister, and felt the adage 'a picture is worth a thousand words' was a few volumes short. In the meantime, Ranma-chan had silently entered the room. After a few more moments, Akane looked around the room, and walked to her sister. "It seems I owe you an apology, Nabiki."

Nabiki pointed to Ranma. "I think you owe... her a lot more. I know I did."

Akane walked over to Ranma. "I'm sorry..." Akane swallowed, hard.

"Thanks, Akane. I guess. I don't know if I can forgive you, but I guess I sorta understand why you did it. If only you had had the guts your sister..." Don't go **there**! Ranma shouted to herself. She needed only to think of what Akane had done to her to douse any feelings rekindled by her presence. "Akane, you made your decision. Because of what you did, I married someone who cared. Someone who wanted to grow, and help me grow too." She looked at Nabiki with affection. "She stood by me through the darkest days I've ever had, a time my dad couldn't even handle." Ranma looked down. It was not a subject she liked to discuss.

Nabiki glanced at her watch. "Ranma, we still have a meeting at 12:00, you know."

Ranma regained her composure, and then looked at her spouse with gratitude. "Thanks, I'd better start getting ready." She said, then turned and left the room.

"I'll call my clients and tell them I'll be back this afternoon," Nabiki said as she dialed a number on the phone.

(((())))

Nabiki directed her sister to sit down opposite her on a sofa. Akane sat and spoke almost immediately. "So, what have you been doing the past ten years? Are you still running from his past?"

"What does it matter if that past means nothing, Akane? We don't care what someone more than a century ago did! My husband had no trouble getting degrees in Art and Physical Education. We both could have gone to grad school, but he sacrificed his Masters so I could get my MBA, not because of grades, because of our family. Only one of us could go, and he knew how much it meant to me." Nabiki looked thoughtful, then a smile began to form on her face. "Excuse me a moment."

Nabiki left the room, returning with a large binder, stuffed almost to overflowing. Nabiki spoke as she opened the book. "This is a scrap book we've kept. It pretty much tells the story of the ten years Ranma, his mother, the kids, and myself have shared. We have kept an identical copy to give to the Tendou family someday, I hope you will take it back with you."

The first picture was showed a pained Genma, Nodoka, Ranma and Nabiki. "Mr. Saotome seemed really glad that Ranma and I got together, but I guess he couldn't get over the 'dishonor' his wife brought to the marriage. So, as you already know, he ran off. That was the last straw, mom filed for divorce. Not that it really matters; I doubt we'll see him again. Besides, mom's brother was holding her inheritance in trust for her."

The next photo showed Ranma and Nabiki holding a document outside of city hall. "We were married within a week after you threw Ranma out. Immigration required us to because Ranma's Uncle was going to sponsor Ranma and Nodoka, so I needed to become related if I wanted to go with them."

"So, it was a marriage of convenience?" Akane asked with an accusatory smirk.

"At the start, or maybe it was to apologize for our clan's behavior. But it soon became much more, especially during that first summer. More than I had ever dreamed a marriage could be. I **love** Ranma, Akane... Did you?"

Akane answered with a sad "yes."

Frowning at the abandonment, Nabiki turned the page, showing a series of scenes on a farm. "After several months of waiting in Japan, we were allowed to immigrate. Nodoka... Mom's... brother and his family live on a farm. Here are some pictures..."

Akane looked at the rolling hills covered with green crops. "It's beautiful." was all she could say.

"Hai, it is." Nabiki smiled at her sister then turned the page. There were several pictures of Ranma and Nabiki studying, as well as several with Ranma-chan wearing women's jeans and cutoffs. She was often posed with Nabiki and two other girls, one a child, and the other looked to be Ranma's age. Akane knew their last name, Kristiansen-Matsumoto.

"Ranma sure changed her style."

"Ranma's cousins were really glad to see him." Nabiki stopped her narrative for a moment, as she tried to suppress a laugh before continuing, a tear or two falling despite her best efforts. "I... we love those two girls. They gave Ranma the siblings he never had. It rains a lot here in the summer, and one day Ranma and I were out walking with the girls... and it started pouring rain. When those two found out about Ranma's curse, they insisted that she join them on shopping trips, visiting friends, and other things they liked to do. They even let me come along... sometimes." Nabiki chuckled, then smiled at the memory. And Akane, get this... The cousin who looks like she's about his age is is almost exactly his age, and her name is... Ranko. Though the 'Ran' kanji in that 'Ranko' is for orchid, not chaos. Her sister is named Ranni. And they have a spot in my... our hearts only sisters had before."

Thoughful for a moment at the last remark; Akane finally forced a small laugh at the coincidence in names.

"The three of us helped Ranma pick out some clothes to wear on our trips into town. Finally Ranma was able to accept his transformations as something other than a curse. That summer helped my husband, not to mention Mom and me, get better. Somehow, he remembered how to smile again. Mom and I agreed that we hadn't ever seen Ranma as happy as she was with her cousins." Her smile clouded a bit as she continued. "Of course neither of us had spent as much time with him his dad had."

Akane studied the pictures, her face deciding whether to frown or smile as she looked to her sister. "Looks like she also started wearing..."

"Mom came down on Ranma, if he was going to live part-time as a girl... If he was going to admit he was part girl... He had to wear appropriate clothing, and behave in a more modest manner than he had in the past."

"Good," was all Akane could say, uncertain what to make of this strange turn of events.

"We studied for a little over a year, learning English and preparing for our equivalency exam, since neither of us finished high school. We both passed on our first try, and were accepted by a public university a few hours from the farm."

"Is that the one I saw driving in?"

"Hai. We found we really like this area, and we have so many friends here, that this is our home now." Nabiki turned the page.

"I guess it was when we went to the university that our lives realy changed. Not only did Ranma decide to try for two majors, art and PE, but he decided that he'd attend art classes as a girl."

Akane gave Nabiki a strange look. "I see?" she asked, showing she didn't.

Nabiki smiled at her little sister. "Ranma has a talent for painting, especially watercolors and acrylics. Since her preferred media are water-based, it was natural for her to attend art classes as a girl."

Akane's mouth dropped open, "H... How did you keep the curse a secret?"

"We didn't. Ranma decided he was tired of hiding, so he didn't hide it. We became minor local celebrities, though that isn't why he did it. It sure helped business at the cafe, though." She turned the page, finding photos of Ranma-chan and Nabiki waiting tables. "Though it does hurt a little when your husband gets bigger tips than you do..."

"Tell me about it... I never really got used to a fiancee who was prettier than I was." Akane tried hard to suppress a smile, reminding herself it was him she was thinking about... one of **them**.

"She certainly got her looks from her mom, that's for sure!" Nabiki smiled as she continued, "So did... he for that matter." She finished with a small sigh.

Akane was surprised by the goofy smile on her sister's face. She was still in love after ten years. Ryouga had only lasted two for Akane... That PIG! To think all that time... Akane's aura began to glow.

Nabiki's expression changed from happy to bemused, as she waved her hands in front of her sister's unfocused eyes. "Akane, Earth to Akane!"

Akane realized what she was doing, making a fool out of herself in front of Nabiki, of all people. "Sorry, sis, just thinking..." She smiled at her big sister.

"Anyway, the restaurant is still really popular. Ranma's mom works as manager. We're looking for some help for her; she'd love to have more time with the kids. If you know anyone who might like a fresh start at life..." Nabiki looked hopefully at Akane.

A voice called from the bedroom, "Honey, could you help me?"

Akane set down the book as she waited for Nabiki to return. A new chance... But could she live so close to Ranma again, to accept the offer would be to admit that it was wrong to throw them out, that she didn't need to abandon the man she loved, had loved. The 'new' Ranma was not to her liking, but perfect for Nabiki, a 'trophy wife' and a 'trophy husband'. She wondered what Ranma had done with her life besides baby-sit and paint a few pictures. And what of the **man** she had fallen in love with?

(((())))

Nabiki returned a few minutes later with Ranma-chan. Akane could only stare at the spectacle in front of her. Ranma was dressed in beautifully tailored charcoal pinstripe suit, which must have cost a mint. Her hair was down, she was obviously wearing a bra, the skirt on her suit was too short, but that pervert always liked to show off! Look at her! Hose, really cute heels, even just a touch of makeup! Akane's aura flared, and she prepared to summon her... A look of indignation changed to a more wistful expression. Akane no longer had any right to pound Ranma, nor was it her place. She gave up all rights ten years ago. She could only ask "So, are you a woman, Ranma?"

"Right now, yes! I'm the woman who paid for this house, and who needs to meet with her publisher at noon. Later on, probably not. Tonight definitely not... Maybe."

Nabiki snorted, then shared a smile with her partner.

Ranma turned to her ex-fiancee. "I'm comfortable, Akane. That's another thing Nabiki's done, with some help from my cousins. Not to mention mom and my aunt and uncle. When Nabiki found me, after I'd been kicked out, she told me that she would do all she could to help me, that she had to repay the debt she owed me, as well as any owed by her clan. The first thing she did for me was tell me that she accepted me," The redhead said, pointing to herself, "You never did that for me, Akane! All you could ever see was a perversion, Nabiki saw a woman who had been wronged by you, her, AND by me. Well, I guess we'd better get ready. Will you stay for the meeting, Akane?"

"Yes, I'd like that. And... Ranma... you look really nice." Seeing Ranma happy made her feel a better, somehow. Would this part of Ranma ever have flourished if Akane and he were wed? Would they have been as happy? The questions could not, would never, be answered...

Ranma's flat expression grew to a tiny smile at the compliment, "Thanks, Akane! I need to pick up my portfolio in the studio, wanna take a look?"

"Sure, Ranma!"

Nabiki smiled, she had never dreamed any reconciliation was possible, but...

(((())))

The studio was flooded with sunlight from above, illuminating the work area with natural light. One large easel and two tiny ones were set up. It was obvious the little ones painted while their father did. On a drafting table was a large portfolio case, which Ranma picked up.

Nabiki's voice called out from the living room, "Ranma, She'll be here in ten minutes..."

Ranma turned to Akane, "I guess I will have enough time!"

She took a large piece of paper and a few pencils and placed them on the drafting table. Her hands flew over the paper; it was obvious that she had added some martial arts speed techniques to her drawing skills. Akane stood by her to watch. In two minutes, the sketch was done. "How's this, Akane?"

The picture was a sketch playing out what almost happened in the living room, Akane, mallet on a downward arc, about to pound Ranma. There was a title at the bottom "10 year reunion". It was signed Saotome Ranma in Kanji. "Here, you can have this."

Akane looked at the sketch. She was angry for a second, then laughed. "Thanks, Ranma. You really are a good artist! I've got to show this to Nabiki!" Akane hurried out of the room. Ranma picked up her portfolio and followed.

(((())))

Akane and Nabiki laughed at the picture, then Nabiki got very serious. "Akane, Ranma and I will be delivering on a very large and important contract today. I will ask you this only once. Will you accept Ranma, in this country, as a person you are willing to be seen in public with, or do you want to leave?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"I hope so, for your sake," Nabiki concluded.

The doorbell rang.

"Is it Auntie Ellen?" One of the children asked.

"I'm sure it is!" Ranma replied with a smile. "Be good, you two!"

"Sure, daddy!" Replied a youthful chorus.

Nabiki went to answer the door.

(((())))

A tall blonde woman entered the room. Like Nabiki and Ranma, she wore a business suit. She embraced Ranma, then Nabiki. Ranma introduced the woman to Akane. "Ellen, This is my sister-in-law, Akane Tendou." She turned to her ex-fiancee. "Akane, this is my publisher, Ellen Roberts." Two women exchanged greetings and shook hands, Akane bowing.

Ranma, Nabiki, and Ellen went to the dining room, where Ranma began showing her a series of pictures. All the while, they were talking in English, so Akane only occasionally understood what was being said. Akane did think the pictures were wonderful, however.

After she had shown all of her paintings, Ranma went to the refrigerator and got out a plate of sandwiches she had made, juice boxes for the kids, and a pitcher of iced tea. She put everything on a tray, along with a stack of plates, cups, and silverware. The young woman brought lunch to the table, and then rejoined the conversation.

A few minutes later, they stopped to eat, Ranma pointed to an empty seat so Akane could sit next to her. Ranma's son sat in her lap, while the daughter looked at Akane with expectation. Akane motioned for the child to sit in her lap. Nabiki smiled at her sister. Akane looked down at the beautiful child, her niece, Katherine Keiko, her name was, and realized that this child was one of THEM as well. She decided it wasn't as important as it was ten years ago...

Ranma looked at Akane. "Do you have any children?"

"Yes, one. But I haven't seen her in three years, when I see Keiko, I only think of Ryouga... That pig!"

"But you gave her your mother's name, don't you see your mother in her? Don't you remember how you felt when your mother was taken from you?"

"She still has a mother, Ranma. Ryouga married Akari. The two of them thought it best if I not see..." Akane wanted to cry, but quickly controlled herself.

"I'm sorry, Akane, but you do have rights to see your child. I can't even think about being away from my children for a month, let alone three years. You must see her. And she needs to see you, her mom! Hmmm..." Ranma's expression brightened. "I'll give you a collection of my books, giving them to her will be a great excuse to see her! On another subject, did 'biki mention that our restaurant needs a new manager?"

"Yes, she did. I'm seriously considering your offer."

"We'd love to have you! My wife, mom, and I all got a fresh start here. Maybe you can too... and if you bring your kid, maybe our children can heal the rift that's split our family."

"Maybe..." Akane smiled at her ex-fiancee.

The meeting began again. Akane's jaw dropped when she saw the figures on the check Ranma was given. It would have been a respectable sum of Yen, but they didn't use Yen here... She wondered why her sister even bothered working, but she knew the answer. Nabiki loved her work, it was part of her life. It made her happy.

The publisher left with the paintings, and Ranma went to deposit the check, leaving Akane alone with her sister again.

(((())))

Ranma came back and hurried to the bedroom. A few minutes later, Akane saw the man she had fallen in love with for the first time in a decade. He was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, a look that reminded Akane of the first-summer photos, gender not withstanding. "Go back to work, Nabiki, I'll look after the kids."

"OK!" Nabiki attempted to give him a quick kiss, but Ranma had other ideas, not letting Nabiki go for a half minute. Nabiki breathlessly broke the kiss, "Save some for tonight!" she said, as she hurried out the door, leaving a smiling husband in her wake.

"Akane, I need to get something." Ranma left the room for a few moments, returning with a stack of six books. He opened each one and began writing inside the cover. When he was done, he handed the stack to Akane.

Akane opened the first book. Inside the front cover was an autograph in English and Japanese:

To Keiko-chan, with love

Your uncle,

Saotome Ranma

The Japanese signature was in Kanji, as it had been before.

Akane looked up from the book. "Thank you, I eill give these to my daughter."

"You'd better! Hey, is your daughter an uncute tomboy?"

"Not yet Ranma, but if I have **my** say, she'll grow up to be one!"

The two laughed for a bit.

"If you need any legal assistance, don't hesitate to call. We'll be happy to cover all your expenses. "

"Thanks, I'll be sure to call if there are any problems."

"Good!" Ranma gave her a broad grin. "Did Nabiki show you our scrapbook?"

"She started, but we never finished."

"Well, let's look at the rest..."

A procession of images paraded past Akane. Several celebrations at the restaurant, honoring graduates... A dojo Ranma ran in a strip mall, it was really strange seeing in english "Saotome School of Anything-Goes Martial Arts"... Nabiki as captain of the college volleyball team, leading it to 2 victories her senior year... Ranma as a college cheerleader (which seemed strange... for a few seconds), Ranma's first check from the sale of a painting... Nabiki on the job, working as a consultant... Ranma teaching his students at the dojo... A photo spread Nabiki took for a national magazine... The births of the children... Family photos, though only of the small part of the family that lived here.

Akane realized how much she had missed, events in her sister's life, and the relationship she lost with Ranma. She wouldn't cry, because he wasn't worth it... But he was. Akane got up and walked to the door. The two children hurried after her.

"Are you going Auntie? We just saw you for the first time..."

"I'm sorry, I need to go home and straighten a few things out... I'll be back, and I'll bring your cousin next time, I promise!"

The two children gave their unanimous, raucous approval.

Ranma looked at her with a strange combination of hope and sadness. "Good Luck! Our door is always open. Wait! At least let me take a picture of my children with their aunt!" Ranma ran into the bedroom, returning with both a 35 mm and instant camera. The four went outside, and Ranma took a few pictures of Akane holding the children. "Boy, you're strong as ever, Akane!" Ranma commented from behind one of the cameras, noting how easily she held the kids.

"Thanks, I do keep in shape," Akane replied, returning a smile which would make one of the prints extra-special.

Ranma gave her two of the instant prints as they walked to her rental car.

"Will you bring your family back to Japan, at least to visit?"

"Not until your father and sister visit US. Until they accept our wonderful children and myself, we won't be visiting our homeland. It will never be our home again."

"I understand." Akane bowed, and then looked up with a smile. "Thanks, for everything," she said, getting into the vehicle. It was not until she had left the complex that she allowed herself the luxury of tears.

(((())))

Akane tried to rest on the planes; she had to change gates before she was on a flight to Japan, but couldn't stop looking at the notebook she had been given. The pictures had convinced her that Ranma's form wasn't always female, but she had just come on a day when Ranma's female side had to come to the fore. Would her father or Kasumi even look at it? She intended on finding out.

Though that was really not as important as before she came.

She would try... she would get joint custody of her daughter, and maybe even take Nabiki up on her offer of employment. Perhaps she could be with her daughter in an environment untainted by... **him**, the pig...

(END)

Why rework an old story? I wasn't satisfied with the dialogue. I also added a few details here and there as I wanted to make sure it would be compatible with a sequel or prequel. Anyway, I hope it's better now. I realize that this is a different tone than Susan Doenime's story, but it's the one I wanted to write.

I would never have written this absent James Lee's "Alternate Future" and "Nodoka's Daughter" (which shows a Ranma talented in a different art).

Thanks to DCG, Frice2000, Ellen Kuhfeld, Spokavriel and others (whose names were lost in a database crash) at fukufics dot com for looking at this story.

Kevin D. Hammel

June 5, 2013


End file.
